bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mastery of Bankai, Begin the Training
Chapter 1: Ban-WHAT? Three days after Kin Otome appeared in Karakura and meet with Hayaisaru, she is studying up on Real World culture. "So it's customary to eat with a fork and Kanife right" said Kin lifting up a magazine. "Not Kanife, Knife" said Hayaisaru, who seemed extremly annoyed. "Hey, what was that thing you used against the giant hollow" asked Hayaisaru. "You mean Bankai" said Kin. "Ban-what?" asked Hayaisaru holding up his Zanpakuto. "Its the state of release after Shikai, you mean you don't know what Bankai is" said Kin quickly standing up. "No, I only learned Shikai" said Hayaisaru with a confused look. "Well then, looks like im going to train you" said Kin grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. About an hour later, the two were in a desert in there Shingami outfits. "To master Bankai, you must materialize your Zanpakuto's spirit into the real world and subjugate it" said Kin holding up her sword. "Wankyoku! Ranpu Giragira" she called as her sword became a golden staff. "As you know, this is Shikai the second state of a Zanpakuto that is based around learning the name of your Zanpakuto Spirit." said Kin holding up her staff. "By saying Bankai, I materialize my Zanpakuto's spirit into the real world." said Kin as the staff disintergated and re-materialized into a black handle. From the handle an enourmous blade of light shot out. "This is my Bankai" said Kin. Hayaisaru was amazed at the ability that he would soon learn. "I have a friend who is willing to teach you, with a special 3 day training regiment. From the shadows, two figures stepped out, one a tall man with blonde hair in a green and white hat and a tan skinned woman in an orange jacket. "Kisuke Uruhara and Yoruichi Shihoin" said Kin. (Chapter 2 Takes place after the 3 day training, in which Kisuke was captured and Hayaisaru is about to fight his captor) Chapter 2: Who is this wierd Enemy, and this Religous Man Standing across from Hayaisaru was a tall man in a blue cloak. "I will kill Kisuke, If you don't hand over the Zekkou Gigai" called the man holding a knife to Kisuke's neck. "I suggest you give up" said Hayaisaru. "I don't wanna activate my new ability" he continued as he held up his sword and shield. The man simply held up his sword and called out the words "Ban-kai". The sword became a javelin and the man charged in for an attack. Hayaisaru held up his sword and shield and called out a phrase that seemed to slow down time. "There once was a man who showed great potential as a ruler. When given the chance he was corrupted by darkness and dawned a black armor that scared his servants, enemies, and allies. He was called the man in the Darkness Armor." said Hayaisaru before calling out Bankai. The sword disperced into black dust and refigured as a giant black/purple suit of armor. "This is my Bankai" said Hayaisaru. "Kenkikou" he muttured as the armor struck the man in the chest, killing him. "Congrats" said Kisuke as the man disintergrated. "You defeated my Gigai in battle and have mastered Bankai" said Kisuke. "What!?!?!?" called Hayaisaru obviosuly annoyed. "Hahaha" laughed Kisuke. As Kisuke and Hayaisaru argued over Kisuke's odd methods, a powerful being was entering a Garganta portal with his fraccion. "So he was the one who beat Halcon, pretty unreal isn't it" said the tall man in a white outfit. "Yes Master Fuerza" said a big guy with two bolts in his neck. "Well then, lets get ready. O' lord please give me virtue in my oncoming fight" he said as he entered his portal. Chapter 3 | Chapter 5 Category:Story Arcs